Mind Reader
by TreasureDimond
Summary: A powerful mind reader, hunted by two agents. One from the government. The other from. . . elsewhere. The life of a middle school mind reader who is determined to cause trouble. Rated teen because I'm paranoid.


I can read minds. Yes, that's right. I just said I can read minds. And control them too, sometimes. But that's just sometimes. I can't do it on purpose. Unfortunately. Oh, and my name is Jonathan. I have blue-black hair that falls into my eyes way too often. Supposedly it makes me look, I quote this, "dark and mysterious." Can I just say cliché? My black eyes make me "like, so hot!" At least that's what about half the girls in the school think. It still gives me the shivers just to remember that "cute" girl with that tiny mini-skirt that exposed _way _too much thigh and the _really _low neckline. . . With a finishing touch of very expensive, leather, high heeled, knee length boots, she was a sight to see. A very funny one. And I don't mean that in a good way. Her name was Hope. Her best friend, Julia, wasn't as, um, revealing, but still was all over me, but for her, it was just because Hope was. Suck-up.

So, a week ago, I left to school. I glanced fleetingly at my schedule. Why couldn't I remember it? It was the second day of seventh grade! I managed to get through algebra, computers, and English without making any new enemies. And then it was lunch. The thought of how much trouble I could cause with my friends made me smile. This was going to be fun.

First target – Robert. He thought he was so great. Just because he was on the football team. I snorted disdainfully. I preferred other sports, such as soccer, track, and basketball. I also do an occasional cross-country run. Ok, now let's see what's on his mind. Girls. Now there's a surprise. Not. Oh, but what's this? A new girl? That's unusual. Kingsfield was a pretty secluded spot in the middle of nowhere, so Kingsfield Middle School didn't get many new students. I took a closer look at the image in his head. She wasn't bad looking either. She was tall, maybe five foot three, dark blond hair, and brown eyes. She wasn't anything special, but there was something about her . . . Apparently Robert agreed, saying her eyes "shone with an inner fire." Okay. . . . Anything else? Sports. That's a new one, I thought sarcastically. Not even a new sport. Just football. And football. And, oh! More football. How exciting. Maybe there will be something I can use against him if I dig deeper . . .

Robert smirked to himself. Safe behind his mental walls, Robert could think whatever he wanted, while whoever was reading his mind would get the same boring images he wanted them to. Goth Boy Jonathan thought he was amazing because of his puny mental powers. Well, he would fix that! As the number one operative for SuperNatural Abilities Locator and Tracker Organization (SNALTO), Robert was guaranteed to be at the top of his powers. Or so SNALTO said. Let Goth Boy think he was in charge. At least, until Robert got through with him . . .

I walked out the lunch room door, heading for the history classroom across the yard. I was halfway there when some punk friend of Robert's stepped out in front of me from behind a giant sign saying 'Be Kool! Drink Kool-Aid!' or some crap like that.

"Going somewhere?" he asked in a deep voice. Well no duh! Of course I'm going somewhere. I don't usually walk around the school for fun. Run around the school? Sure! Walk? No way. I hate questions like that, and for that matter, people like that bug the hell out of me. So, being me, what do I do? Do I say nothing and try to escape notice? Of course not!

"Why yes. As a matter of fact, I am going to History class. And you? Don't _you_ have someplace to be? Or are you failing all your classes so there's no point in even going anymore?" Uh oh. By the look on his face, I can tell I shouldn't have said that. Maybe this would be a good time to try my mind-control powers again . . . .

A few minutes later, I walked exultantly into History class. I was late, but of no fault of mine. It's not my fault he stopped me, is it? Mr. Draak did not look happy.

"Mr. Delanco," he said disapprovingly, "I will forgive your lateness since this is only the second day. Be late again and you will have detention. Do you understand?"

Why did he sound like he was doing me a favor? I managed to get my reply out through clenched teeth. "Yes Mr. Draak. Thank you Mr. Draak."

"Take you seat," was his only reply. As I turned to go to my usual seat on the corner, he continued. "You will be seated in alphabetical order by last name." Is there usually another way to sit alphabetically? By our shirt color? Or maybe by the third letter in our middle name. "You will sit by Katerina Denorex." That was a name I hadn't heard before. The new girl I saw in Robert's mind, maybe? I turned to look. Yea. That was her. I slipped into my seat beside her.

"Good afternoon," a musical voice said. I twisted my head around in order to see her better. Katerina had a slight Italian accent. It was very pretty.

"Hey," I responded, and then winced. I must have sounded like such an idiot, replying to 'good afternoon' with a 'hey.'

"I don't believe I caught your name," Katerina said, with a formality that sounded much too old for her age. I would guess she was 13, same as I was.

"Jonathan."

"Jonathan. Jonathan," she said, obviously testing it out. "It suits you." I decided that I was going to check out her mind as soon as possible. Well, now is as good a time as any. Hmm. Robert. Just like all the other girls. That is what disgusts me. Can't Katerina at least see what he's like? I was about to slide out of her mind when something else caught my mental eye. Sports? Was she really thinking about sports? This was the first girl I had found that actively thought of sports. I found soccer, volleyball, and basketball. Plus a little track, but that was more for fun than anything else. And something called PAR. Huh. Wonder what that stands for. Popular Animal Rescue? Whatever. I dug a little deeper and found a surprise. Me? She was thinking about me? Might as well try to find out more.


End file.
